Wreck it Ralph One-Shots
by Buddykins
Summary: A short series of One-Shots that I wrote in my spare time over summer break. I will do my best to include a summary of each story at the beginning of that section. T for possible mean words and whatnot.
1. Story 1: Chapter 1

**Summary:**

What if glitches could leave their game, but Vanellope was trapped. A little one-shot about how Ralph comes home with something more valuable than a medal.

* * *

 **Story One:**

"I found that secret opening and now I live here," Vanellope said slightly embarrassed at coming out with it as she played with her hoodie sleeves. "See look, look! Welcome to my home." The black haired girl was more than happy to jump over to her home to show her new _pal_.

Ralph looked on at the hut made of sugar, feeling more sorry for her that he felt for himself; because just like her first cart, her house was built by her from whatever broken things she could find.

"I sleep in these candy rappers and bundle myself up like a little homeless lady." the racer said with a voice all too convincing and heartfelt to the massive man.

"All alone? Surrounded by all this garbage?" he asked her with a long face, even though he already knew what she was going to say. "Look, kid, I know it's none of my business but why do you even stick around here?"

Vanellope sat up and faced away from him playing with her hood tassels. "I've tried leaving, but the guards chased me back to the edge of the game. And they haven't let me on the bridge since," she told him with a few sniffles at the memory of having to run and hide for so long.

The wrecker took a sad look at the sad girl and the 'home' around her. "Listen, kid, I can't promise anything more than a pile of bricks…" Ralph trailed off trying to think of the right words for his confused thoughts. "But why don't you come to my game?" he shrugged.

"Really? Y-you'll help me even after what I did with your medal?" she was wiping away the water building up in her eyes. She had gotten her hopes up before and wasn't about to let some big dummy do that again.

"I mean only if you want." He responded with a little half smile. "Felix is nice as far as good guys go and I'm sure everyone would be fine with it as long as you don't cause trouble for them," Ralph explained thinking about how the Nicelanders would react to him bringing someone into their game.

* * *

It was nighttime in Sugar Rush and Ralph was 'driving' the candy cart down the road speeding away from the devil dogs chasing after them with their donut guards stumbling far behind them. His fingers dug into the sour rainbow bridge after leaving them in the sugary dust and with one final push, he propelled the cart down the power cord and barely making it all the way through.

Vanellope was taking her first steps out of her game as she got out of her car and looked around at the massive corridor filled with other games and best of all so many new people. She was just awestruck as she took in her new surroundings. "Ralph! Ralph can you believe all these people! Look at everyone!" she jumped back to him brimming with energy and excitement.

However when Ralph crossed the threshold his great 'friend' the surge protector was there to greet him. The alarm and flashing red startled Vanellope to glitch behind him and instinctively he put a hand back keeping her hidden as he went through the motions with Surge.

"Hey who was that guy?" she asked getting a grumble as they walked through Game Central Station.

"And just watch he's gonna stop me at my game too," Ralph predicted, and sure enough when he stepped into the metal archway the same alarm triggered. With that little annoyance out of the way they hopped into his little box train; her in the front bouncing along with him in the middle after having put her car in the back standing on its side.

As the little box train pulled out of the tunnel Vanellope took her first look at Ralph's game and where he's from. She was so focused on the classical apartment complex that she didn't notice Ralph watching her from the middle cart with a smile of his own; even if it was much smaller than hers. "Wow…" she breathed as she took it in. "What is this place?"

"It's called the Niceland's apartment," he said trying to remember the name of the building. It was never really important to the wrecker or even the story of the game so he never kept it in mind. "I don't suppose you wanna go take a look at it do you kid?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure as sugar I do." she beamed at him not knowing the full truth about his place in the game; or rather after the game. So pushing her cart up to the side of the building and walked with her bounding figure and pushed open the doors for her. It wasn't anything really special or elegant but she loved it none the less. The non-candy decor was new to her and she loved the way everything looked and smelled so different to her. "Hey where is everyone?" she asked not having heard a footstep since they arrived.

"You know I'm not sure." Ralph put an ear to the walls around him hearing nothing he scratched his chin thinking. "You know what, they might all be in the penthouse," he said thinking of the only place big enough for all of them at once.

* * *

Up in the penthouse, all the Nicelanders were gathered in front of Felix who was trying his best to calm them down. "Listen everyone calm down for just a minute." he raised his hands over them easing them slightly to his voice. "We are heading back early in the morning go search for Ralph again. We'll go straight to the castle and ask around alright everybody?"

"What if you don't find him?"

What if we get unplugged?" Mixed shouts of 'what ifs' were all trying to be heard.

"Come on guys, how hard do you think it will be to find the big guy. I promise I can fix it," he said with his hand over his heart and the golden hammer raised in his free hand. And no later than that there was a hefty knocking at the double doors. "Ralph!" the protagonist exclaimed knowing no-one else with a heavy hand.

Felix hopped over and threw the door open revealing none other than the missing character in question giving them a sheepish wave. "Hey there Felix, I uhh I'm back." his nervous chuckle ever present.

"Ralph where have you been? You had everyone worried sick!" Felix was more than glad to see him back, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry; not in the least.

"How dare you put us in danger!" shouted Gene in accusation as he stormed up next to the handyman.

He was just about to continue when Ralph stopped him. "Yeah yeah I know, can I talk to you outside Felix?" The mentioned character was surprised by the way Ralph was asked and confused he looked back at everyone who was just glaring angrily at the large man. But after he stepped out of the room and closed the door he waited for an explanation.

"Well?" Felix asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Well...I have someone I want you to meet," he said as he stepped aside revealing a little girl hiding behind his leg and who wished to remain so as she only came out halfway.

Staring wide-eyed at the new figure Felix bent down with his hands on his knees. "Hey, there my name's Fix-it Felix. What's your name?" he asked trying to peek around the large leg.

"Vanellope." she introduced as she stepped out fully looking up at Ralph still holding onto his pant leg for reassurance. After years of torment in her own game seeing how angry and rash the room full of people was made her worry.

"It's alright kid, Felix is the good guy." her 'protector' assured her with a smile and a little nudge forward.

* * *

The Nicelanders have gathered around in the middle of the room trying to figure out what the main characters could be talking about. And after a few minutes, the door creaked open just enough for Felix to slip inside. And get barraged with questions. "Now hold up one minute. Alright before anything I just need you all to take a deep breath for me alright?" he said with an optimistic smile on his face.

"What's this about Felix?"

"And what happened to Ralph?" some questions came again but now a lot softer in tone than before.

"Well… There's someone here for you guys to meet," he said nervously about the reaction after hearing the sugar girl's past. He opened up the door again and gestured to someone outside.

Much to all the NPC's shock, a little girl stepped in to stand next to Felix. "Hi." she squeaked shyly "I'm Vanellope." the black hair girl gave an equally shy wave to the crowd. Her nervous getting the best of her cause a small glitch.

Seeing a new character from another game was strange in the situation, but seeing her image waver made them worry. After a few hushed whispers and worried looks, Mary being the most accepting and understanding of the group stepped forward first. "Hello there Vanellope, I'm Mary." she smiled kindly to the newcomer.

With a bit of prompting Mary introduced Vanellope to everyone there and while that was going on Ralph stepped in unnoticed. "You sure it's fine Felix? I don't want her feeling unwanted." Ralph said worrying about his friend. It felt so foreign for him to be worried about someone after living alone in the dump for thirty years.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine brother." The smaller man promised as he watched her interact with the other characters, all of them smiling and welcoming her without any hostility; well aside from Gene but even then he was polite.

* * *

Vanellope was happily bouncing on her bed in an empty apartment room on Felix's floor right across from him in fact. "I can't believe it, Ralph, a real bed!" she cheered filled with excitement and joy as she rolled herself into a ball in the warm blanket.

Ralph couldn't help but feel almost hurt by her excitement. He was the bad guy and he lived in the dump, but her; she was just a small girl. Why anyone would ever treat someone so badly he would never know. "I mean it's okay I guess. A little small if you ask me." he chuckled with a fake smile on his face; and lucky enough she never thought twice about it.

They talked for only a few minutes before Ralph heard her snoring from under inside her blanket burrito. Tiptoeing outside as quiet as he could, however, he nearly broke the handle as he closed the door when Felix snuck up behind him from his room. "What was that about having a real bed Ralphy?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

With no other option out of this situation the antagonist decided to fill his counterpart in on the life he found Vanellope in; he filled in all the spaces she had left out of her explanation and answered any other questions Felix had. "I couldn't just leave her in that place knowing what was going on. I know I'm not the good guy like you but know right from wrong." Ralph sighed as he slumped over his knees sitting on Felix's bed where they were talking.

A small hand was placed on his arm and he looked to see the handyman smiling at him. "Well brother, I think you made the right choice," he said lifting the wreckers spirits with his approval. While Ralph had never needed anything from anyone, it was nice to know that someone thought he was doing something good.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Author's Notes:**

Well, there's the first chapter! I have a few more chapters for this story that I will put out once a week, and in the meantime, hopefully, I can write some of my stories that I have kinda abandoned in the cold winter. So again, I am really sorry about leaving everyone out to dry... that was mean.

Thanks for reading along, and let me know what you thought!~


	2. Story 1: Chapter 2

**Chapter notes:**

Alright, and we are back with another chapter! Thank you to the readers and reviews for chapter one, I am glad people are showing a liking to the story!~

* * *

 **Short 1 Chapter 2:**

Morning came for the little racer and she took a look at the new surroundings she woke up in with a wide smile "It wasn't a dream." she whispered excitedly to herself as she jumped out of bed in a hurry only to trip and crash onto the floor. Vanellope looked to what was in her way and saw a note sitting on a pile of stuff hidden under a blanket. ' _To Booger Face_ ' was scrawled on the paper. Throwing the cover off the pile she saw a wooden crate with all her stuff from her hideout inside she even noticed that her candy shelf was sitting underneath the window.

She spent a few minutes putting her things on her shelf looking over them all still partially believing that this couldn't be real, even though this was her fresh start she was happy she didn't lose everything to the king. A knock at the door came as she was thinking back "Vanellope dear are you in there?" one of the female Nicelanders called through the door, "it's Mary. I wanted to see if you were ready for breakfast."

"Oh yeah, I'll be right out," Vanellope called back as she put Ralph's note on top of the shelf and put on her goggles on. "Hey, what's breakfast?" she asked cluelessly as she skipped along the hall.

Mary stopped and just looked at the girl, "what do you mean ' _what's breakfast?_ ' it's breakfast." she answered more confused by the question than she should have been. "You can't tell me you don't know what breakfast is." puzzlement was written across her face.

"How do you know what breakfast is then?" Vanellope asked as Mary caught up with her

And for some odd reason, the older woman was dumbfounded. Breakfast was Breakfast. She had never questioned it before now and didn't see how this girl could be questioning it either. "Well when we get there I'll show you," she replied shortly as the elevator dinged and they headed down to the second floor.

Sure enough when they came into the dining room more of the Nicelanders were sitting around together at tables set up in the rooms talking in between bites of food. Mary walked her over to the kitchen area to get her plate going. Vanellope stepped up on a stepstool to see what the food looked when Mary asked if she would like any of it. Being very unfamiliar with anything non sweet related the young girl had no idea what any of it was and as that became obvious Mary decided to give her a simple plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a couple of slices of french toast.

Not being comfortable with facing a table of strangers Vanellope sat at a table by the wall but was more than happy when Mary too brought over her plate. "Here you go dear, I brought some more syrup and powdered sugar seeing as you like your sweets." the older woman smiled as she handed over the toast toppings.

"Now you're talking." Beamed Vanellope as she poured on a thick layer of syrup and piled on the sugar. And much to Mary's shock the girl took a scoop of nothing but sugar and syrup and ate it.

"Good heavens girl, you are going to get yourself sick like that."

"Are you kidding me? I love this stuff." She mumbled back as she took another bite. There was more than enough sugar in her game, but this stuff just tasted so much sweeter and more delicious. When a couple more Nicelanders came and joined them they both began talking with the two girls about little day to day things and just getting to know Vanellope. After finishing the toast the dirty haired girl took a bit of the puffy eggs; with a bit of leftover sugar and syrup on them. "Hey this egg stuff tastes really good." she beamed as she took another spoonful.

"Well Mary sounds like you have another fan." Don said with a smile.

The cook that morning returned the smile, "Why thank you dear. I'm glad you like it seeing as you've never tried eggs before."

With a few more bites down and a strip of bacon later Vanellope spoke up again. "Ralph was right about you." she stated out loud cause the people at her table to freeze in confusion and shock.

"W-what was he right about?"

"He said you're a great cook." Replied the innocent girl with a drink of juice. "He told me last night that he can tell when you cook 'cause it always tastes better," she explained innocently as she gobbled up the last piece of bacon loving the way it tasted. Her comment causing the others to look at one another nervously but for Mary she had actually felt guilty about it. "Hey where is Ralph? I thought he would have ate everything by now." she chuckled a bit as she looked around the room for his oversized figure.

Pausing for a moment Mary remembered hearing Felix explain what they were doing, "He's out with Felix and that woman from Hero's Duty looking for something from her game." she did her best to say despite not remembering everything exactly. "But don't you worry, I'm sure they'll be back tonight just fine." the older woman stated.

* * *

Sure enough once it had started to turn to evening the ding of the train was heard and Vanellope jumped to the window as her pixels glitched from excitement if seeing her friend lumbering over. Racing down the stairs to meet them because she wasn't patient enough to wait for the elevator. "Hey there Geeves, did you miss me?" her smile stretching across her face as she bounced in front of him.

"Like I miss a rash." he smirked down at her when he saw her expression change so quickly. "But hey I got you somethin'." he said before pulling his hands out from behind him revealing a couple large gumdrops and a sack of sugary sweets from her game.

Vanellope happily took the bag of candy which was as big as her only to have it taken away by Felix. "Hey! That's mine!" her high pitched voice whined in protest of having her candy stolen.

"Ralph you can not let her spoil her appetite like that brother." he glared up at the giant who in return just huffed back. "Now don't you worry little missy, we'll have dinner and then you can have some of your candy."

Just as they were about to head up the stairs to the dining room Ralph called whispered to her. " _Pst kid._ " his eyes darted to Felix making sure the good guy didn't hear. When Vanellope turned around and slowed up for him he pulled a sucker out of his overall's chest pocket which she gladly took and popped into her mouth with a wide grin. "Hey-uh I'll catch up to you guys in a bit. I gotta go do some stuff." The wrecker raised his voice to normal so her and the handyman heard.

"Like get some breath mints?" The little troublemaker snickered.

As they headed up the stairs Ralph climbed into the elevator and went up to her room to leave her giant gumdrops in her room. Making a mental note to have Felix fix her now broken doorknob he went off to go see Clyde and ask him a quick question.

It was already fifteen minutes later and Vanellope still hadn't touched her food. "Your food isn't going to eat itself Vanellope." Felix told her as he took a sip of soda. Him and Mary sat with her for dinner and even getting Don and Lucy to join them.

"I was waiting for Ralph, he sure moves as slow as molasses hu?" she said laughing as she chewed on her hoodie's tassel.

"Well why don't you start dear, I'm sure he'll be along soon. Isn't that right Felix?" Mary was trying her best to get the black haired girl to eat and hoping she could get the hero to help out.

But unfortunately for her Felix wasn't exactly comfortable with lying, however unfortunately for him the truth seemed a lot worse. "Well you see uhhhh…" The handyman was trying not to look into her big pleading eyes, "Ralph uh- well he, I mean- oh look at that I'm out of soda." he chuckled very nervous and uncomfortably before heading out of the room hastily.

"Hey your cup is still full!" Vanellope shouted to him as she looked over at his drink which he left there.

"What's she yelling about?" Gene asked Mary as he walked into the room for dinner cause in the female Nicelander to cringe.

"I was asking when Ralph is coming to eat."

Gene just looked at her confused, "What makes you think Ralph eats with us?" He scoffed at her question. "He's the bad guy, he isn't allowed to eat with us." The ornery mad huffed before leaving her for his own food.

"What does he mean Ralph isn't allowed to eat with you guys?" Vanellope's angry mood cause her to glitch in her chair. "I thought you said he would be here?" By now her voice was raised as her temper flared which caught the attention of the others.

"W-where are you going Vanellope you haven't even taken a bite." Mary called out to her as she walked away from the table taking her plate.

"And neither has Ralph!" The upset child glitched while walking up to the counter and taking another steak and potato on her plate before storming out of the room with it. And now that she was back in the hall she had no idea where to find her friend, in fact even after looking around the building she didn't find a single door with Ralph's name on it, let alone one that looked big enough to even be his.

Not having any luck she made her way to her room and lucky enough saw Ralph there waiting for her. "Hey there kid." he waved when he saw her coming up he got up from his spot on the floor. "You sure you got enough on that plate?" the wrecker chuckled when he saw her near overflowing plate.

"Hey I got it for you." she puffed her little cheeks out still upset with the ' _nice_ ' landers. "You wanna come eat with me?" her innocent voice asked.

"I was gonna take you to meet some more people tonight so we gotta hurry alright kid?" barginned the wrecker.

"Okay okay!" cheered Vanellope at getting to go see more people for another game. She glitched through the door opening it for him from the inside and she put their plate on the table and plopped down on a gumdrop.

Ralph did his best to cut up her steak into small pieces for her after watching her struggle to tear it apart with her teeth. And on the other hand he was easily about to eat half his stake in one bite; much to her astonishment. She had her fill of the savory meat and gave the leftovers to her which he gladly ate. The potato didn't take more than a bite for the large man to finish.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well everyone that is chapter 2 thank you for reading along! For this short I believe there is one more chapter ready for upload next week so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story to come!~


	3. Story 1: Chapter 3

**Chapter Notes:**

Welcome back everyone I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter, I wont hold you long, on with the story~

 **Story 1 Chapter 3**

"Where are we going?" Vanellope asked as she rode on Ralph's shoulder. "Isn't this like kidnapping?" her question cause a few other characters enjoying the evening to turn and stare as they went by.

With a huff Ralph bounced her a bit by pushing his shoulder up. "You can jump down any time you want sister." he said half heartedly, "But we're going to meet some more people remember?" he asked before crunching down on the T-bone from dinner. As the two boarded the train they went back and forth about Ralphs choice of a 'snack', until they got off at the terminal.

"Why are we at Pacman's? Are you guys friends or something?" She asked as she swirled her sucker around her mouth

"Pft no. I am not friends with that dot muncher." he groaned he guided her through the maze and to the meeting room. "Alright here we go." Ralph said before they turned down the hall into room. "Hi everyone, um sorry I'm late, but I brought a friend with me." he waved slightly as he stepped in and gestured for her to come in too.

Vanellope stepped in beside her friend and looked around at everyone. "H-hi, I'm Vanellope." she also gave a wave to the crowd. Going around the room everyone introduced themselves to her.

"Hey rugrat, how's it going?" Kano asked as he held out his metal hand to her.

"Cool! A cyborg!" she happily shook his hand and asked him some questions about how it works and feels. Last but not least she stepped up to the only other female in the room and just stared up at her without a word.

Nervously Sorceress looked around at the others and finally to Ralph, "Did I do something wrong?" her tone matching the slight frown on her face. Vanellope was more than happy to greet and talk with her fellow bad guys but was now hesitant with her and it almost hurt.

"Ralph she's so pretty." breathed the racer causing the older woman to blush before giving thanks for the compliment as the others chuckled at her expression.

With Vanellope seated next to Ralph, Clyde started the conversation, "So Vanellope here at Bad-anon we bad guys get together to talk about our experiences and troubles in game and out of game. Why not tell everyone about your game?"

With a little encouragement from her large friend she told them what it was like for her day in and day out; always trying to hide long enough to practice her driving so she can finally race. "I thought your racing game didn't have a good or bad guy?" Dr. Robotnik asked being ever observant as always.

"Well neither did I. But they sure seem to treat me like I'm a bad guy." growled Vanellope angry at the memories of the other races and especially Taffyta. "I never did anything to anybody, and they broke my cart when I finally got in the lineup." It was quiet for a moment and then two, "But then Ralph game to help me. Even after I stole his medal and lost it. And then he gave me a home in his game." There was a round of approving nods and other gestures to the big guy who was scratching the back of his neck embarrassed at all the attention. But he couldn't deny that her saying that made his heart beat a little harder knowing he did good.

"And how are you liking your new home?" Clyde asked wanting to know how she might be adapting to her new game; even if she wasn't going to be a part of the gameplay.

"It's really cool!" Her excitement clearly bubbling out as she jumped up standing in her chair. "I have a real room and a bed now! And the food-" she cut off mid sentence with a bad expression as a glitch rolled through her figure.

Satan was the one to break the silence. "Ralph, is your friend alright?" his accent coming out heavy as always.

Just before the wrecker could respond Vanellope came back from her thoughts. "Ralph why can't bad guys eat with other characters? Is there a rule about it?" her hazel eyes staring up at him confused.

"What do you mean kid? Of course we can eat with everyone else, we need to eat too." Browser chimed in raising his brow at the messy haired girl.

"That's not what the Nicelanders said. They told me bad guys aren't allowed to eat with everyone else." there was a series of gasps and 'what' at her statement and everyone looked at her and Ralph completely shocked.

Saitine being the closest put a hand on the larger man's shoulder, "Ralph why didn't you ever tell any of us before?" he along with everyone was now more worried for him than before.

"I thought you guys all went through the same stuff but just got over it or somethin'." he shrugged looking at anywhere besides everyone looking at him. "I mean I do alright, I still eat and what not." at this point he was starting to feel really uncomfortable with the attention.

* * *

After the rest of the meeting everyone was saying their goodbyes and going their own ways. Ralph and Vanellope were the last ones into Game Central and when they got there a friendly face was there waiting for them.

"If the Nicelanders don't let you eat then what do you do for food?" Sorceress confronted him directly about the subject; everyone else at the meeting seemed to have let it slide but she was one who liked know the full story. Ralph mumbled something as he dropped his head. "Mr. Wreck it, can you speak up a bit please?" she tried coaxing him.

"I get it out of the garbage." he murmured a bit louder, and this time both the girls heard.

Both were equally shocked and speechless by this. While Vanellope was homeless in her game everything around her was edeable so she didn't have to worry about going hungry. And for the mage, she ruled her own dark kingdom and had pretty much everything she needed. "I will not stand to see a fellow bad guy treated so cruel. Ralph from now on you are welcome to come to my castle for dinner with me, and Vanellope you are more than welcome to join him." she addressed both of them.

"Sorceress-"

"Ah. No buts Ralph." she cut him off putting a finger on his lips freezing him, "I will have none of this ' _strong man'_ attitude. I will see you two tomorrow an hour after the arcade closes. Understood?" for such a small figure power and control radiated from the elven woman, and clearly that was more than enough to make the big man nod. "Good to hear." removing her finger she put her palm on his shoulder for a moment and smiled before flying off on her way.

Vanellope who hadn't said anything this whole time was gawking wide eyed at what just happened; and without warning she squealed loudly. "Ralph you like her don't you!? I saw you freeze and- look you're blushing!" more than willing she kept going causing Ralph to reden even further. For the rest of the way back to the Niceland's she was constantly shushed by the wrecker but continued with her giddiness and excitement asking him question after question.

"Kid, you must have eaten that hole bag of candy to be this riled up." Ralph rolled his eyes while she skipped around him. "Alright kid so tomorrow the arcade is gonna be open so you have to stay out of site when there's a quarter alert okay?" he explained to her where she could be outside without getting caught and to stay away from the building incase so she wouldn't get hurt.

When the two came into the lobby area of the apartment they both stopped seeing all the Nicelanders staring at them and gathered around behind Felix. "What do you guys want?" Vanellope was reminded of her sour mood before bad-anon and why she was upset in the first place. She glared at them with her arms crossed sternly and huffed before looking away.

"What's all this about Felix?" Ralph asked as he furroued his brow not happy with the 'warm welcome'.

The good guy stepped forward and took off his hat playing with it in front of his chest. "Well you see, the we've all been talking about what happened this evening at dinner." he said in mention to Vanellope's outburst in the kitchen, which earned him a glare from her. "And we would all just like to apologize for the way we have treated you." His thumbs never stopped playing with his hat as Ralph's figure towered over him.

Ralph stood there just baffled. In the past 30 years they had never been like this with him; no anniversary invites, christmas parties or anything, he didn't even know they would be nice to him. Vanellope was surprised as well, but unlike him; she wasn't speechless. "I want him to apologize." a small finger was pointed angrily at Gene; who was clearly unhappy with all of this.

"And why would I do that?!" Now he was even more unpleased with the way things were going tonight. "Ralph is the bad guy, so he should get treated like a BAD GUY!"

Everyone was shocked to see him slapped, but was more shocking was the one who left the red mark was Mary. "Gene. Nicelander. Apologize." there was only so much unkindness she could take, and he had crossed the line; and now she was fuming.

"But-"

"Mary." Felix breathed in shock as he watched over by Ralph. She had given the man not one, but two hard slaps now.

Taking a few deep calming breath Mary took a moment to compose herself. "Ralph why do you wreck the building every game?" Her voice very neutral in tone and emotion causing him to stand stiff.

"B-because it's my program." he was very quick to answer at the fear of upsetting her.

"Lucy, why do me and you put out pies for Felix during the game?" the focus of the group turned to their fellow Nicelander.

Looking around at everyone she spoke up, "It's also in our program."

"So Gene, Sweetie, is it bad for Ralph to wreck the building?" her tone and expression stayed the same, but now the air felt heavy for everyone around.

Swallowing hard the apartment head looked from her to the floor. "No."

* * *

"Hey Ralph?" Vanellope's little voice called out more than half asleep and almost ready to slip into her dreams.

"Hu, yeah?" he yawned from the floor by her bed. After everything was settled with the Nicelanders they promised to try their best at treating their bad guy with more respect and kindness, and the little sugar coated girl refused to let him sleep anywhere else until he got his own room.

From her bed she rolled over to look at him sleepily, "I wanted to say thank you for saving me…" a small yawn made her pause, "you are my hero…" the little girl exhausted from a very eventful evening drifted away as her eyes fluttered shut.

For a few minutes Ralph was quite with a small smile curling up his lips. He might have lost his medal, but he found something worth bringing home. "Thanks kid, for saving me too." he whispered as he closed his eyes with that same smile plastered on his face.

That night, the 'Zs' coming from the Niceland apartment building were the biggest they had ever been, and their little world seemed all the more happy.

 **~The End~**

 **Author's Notes:**

Well that is that story, let me know what you guys thought!~

I will be posting the next short story here in a week or soo


	4. Story 2: Chapter 1

_**Story Two**_

 **Summary:**

A little short story about everyone's favorite female bad guy and the troubles she comes to face when Ralph's new life has an impact on the rest of bad-anon members. Mature and dramatic scenes entailed! This chapter focuses on Ralph and Vanellope at the bad annon meeting, next chapter is about Sorceress and her _friend_.

 **Dark Castle** :

The bad anon meeting was starting in about thirty minutes, but this one was going to be different for the first time in a long time. It has been a little over a month since Sugar Rush was restored to the way it was supposed to be and Fix-it Felix Jr. had become a nicer and more welcoming environment for everyone. It was Ralph's idea that brought the game new life by making apartments for all the homeless characters by using the old building parts and they even made several buildings for anyone looking for a small getaway.

However at the previous meeting Ralph asked Clyde about hosting the meeting in one of the vacant buildings and that he could even provide snacks courtesy of Vanellope. And the group was more than happy to agree to the idea.

So now Ralph was setting up the penthouse for the meeting; hanging their sign and bringing chairs out from the closet. "Hey Stinkbrain, it's crooked." Vanellope called out as she looked up from the bar area where she was sitting eating some of the snacks they had just set up.

"Is not." the wrecker huffed looking up at the banner confused. The only reason he knew it wasn't crooked like she was saying was because he put the corners at the top of the wall; he didn't need a measure when it was against the ceiling. But not a moment later the little nail on the left side slipped from the wall and that half of the banner fell.

"Now it is." smirked the little troublemaker causing Ralph to grown. She glitched over to the sign looking for the missing nail and gave it to him.

Taking the nail Ralph jammed it back in place with his finger putting a small hole in the wall; but after giving the banner a test tug he was satisfied it didn't move an inch. "See kid, who needs Felix and his hammer?" he was more than smirking at his little joke. Just then there was a knock at the door before it opened to Sorceress and Clyde, "Oh hey guys, did you find it okay?"

"Yes, thanks to your guides." The blue villian smiled at the host. Ralph was worried about the other members getting lost on their way here since most of them had never even been in his game before, and any that have been would find it changed drastically. So to help with directions he had put up about a dozen signs leading his guests to the penthouse; and a little before the meeting started everyone was happily taking their seats along with some snacks and a drink.

Ever since the Cybug incident and after the word had spread around, slowly things were getting better for all the members; and Clyde had brought this up as a thought which the others all were feeling too. "It's like in Sugar Rush too." Vanellope chimed in from the bar where she had been sitting quietly listening in. "Opps. sorry." she shrunk in on herself when she saw everyone turn to her.

"No no, that's quite alright Vanellope, why don't you explain to us what you meant?" Clyde still being the lead for the most part prompted her to continue her thought.

"Well in my game there isn't any bad or good guy roles, it's just racing. Before I met Ralph everyone treated me like how you guys said." a glitch rolled through her features as some of the emotional memories can up. "But now they treat me better. Taffeta and a few others are still mean though, but not everyone is like them." a small frown crossed Ralph's face knowing that even though everything was fixed it still wasn't the way it should have been.

"See Ralph, I told you; Ralph is a good guy." Zangief reminded the group of his montra from before. And truth be told, the wrecker had felt better about himself since first hear that; even if he would never say it.

It wasn't long after that the meeting was coming to an end and the group joined together for the acclimation; this time Ralph speaking along with the others as he now believed in himself and those words. Sorceress was the last one to the door as Ralph and Vanellope were having some left over snacks. Looking back at the two she decided there was no reason for her to go back to her castle and be alone for another night. "Mind if I join you two?" she asked politely as she floated over to a bar stool.

"Come on, dive right in!" Vanellope was more than happy to slide over a plate piled with an assortment of snacks for the elven woman. "So… can I ask what your name is? I kinda forgot it." the little racer asked sheepishly.

A small smile crossed Sorceress' face, Vanellope didn't have to know her name to have conversation with her but here she was wanting to know regardless. "I am Sorceress, from Dark Castle." she introduced herself as she floated up and gave a curtsey, "It's a pleasure to meet you President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"Well at least someone has some manners." the game leader glared at Ralph who only ever called her president sarcastically. "Oh what's your game like? You already know mines a racing game and Ralph here just has to climb the building, but what do you do?" Even Ralph was eager to hear as he never heard the whole story behind her game, only that the good guy hates her even if the other characters don't hold a grudge against her.

"Well in short I kill the princess." her blood red eyes look down at her hands sadly. She never wanted to kill her best friend, and now she had to kill her friends daughter every day too. But even so, it was fun to see their faces go from curious to shocked so fast, although it wasn't uncommon for the bad guys to kill someone in the event of the player losing.

"The game starts out with a cut scene of me trying to gain more power, but I need a worthy sacrifice during the full moon and so I kidnap the princess from the human kingdom." her telling wasn't very detailed but she didn't want them to know how much more she really did; even if it was just in her code. "Then the king, the strongest knight, fights through my army with his soldiers and raids my castle. If the player can defeat my champion then the king kills me, but if the king dies or time runs out the player losses." that was the basic and important parts of her game in all honesty, while she never really knew all the details of the player's adventure she had heard it is somewhat frightening and very dangerous.

Vanellope was beyond interested in the tale and wanted to know more about the mysterious woman. "And you kill the princess?!" her eyes as wide as her plate.

Sorceress nodded slightly. "That is what the program makes me do." her eyes had lost the lightness she had when telling her story. Truth was the sacrifice did not actually kill the princess, instead it left her bleeding in pain even after the game over and only after she died did the pain go away. It hurt to see the princess dying because over the years they had grown to be friends, but her father still resented the villain role for being the one to hurt his daughter.

Ralph could see the hurt in her eyes, it's a similar pain that he felt for the past thirty years. "Hey you know what you should do?" he asked giving her a nudge.

"What?"

"Why don't you take some of this stuff back and tomorrow you can share it with her as an apology?" Ralph had come up with the idea thinking about how at the end of each day Mary brought him a cake. So he figured if it worked on a bad guy why wouldn't it work on the princess.

That was actually a good idea. The thought came to Sorceress that her and the princess could become better friends this way. While the king would still hate her as he always had, even with the current change in the way bad guys were treated, it would make her game better knowing that she and the princess could have a better relationship. "Thank you Ralph! That is a wonderful idea!"

"Come on, we can help carry some stuff over for you." Ralph offered as he and Vanellope both got up from their stools at the counter.

And soon enough the three friends found themselves in Dark Castle putting the snacks on a table in a room that players didn't see. "Alright you all set then Sorceress?" sugary bits being dusted off his overalls when he asked her.

"Yes I think I will be just fine thanks to you two." The dark elf smiled fondly at the two of them before they left for their own games to prepare for the new day. And that night the spell caster went to bed thinking of how her new day might go and what she might do to make it new.

 **Author's Notes:**

So I had inspiration for this and couldn't help myself. There is a still more to this story already written. let me know what you thought and I'll be back soon!~ (thanks for reading!)


End file.
